My lord, Merman
by Xiupao97
Summary: Yixing pangeran mahkota kerajaan titan yang lemah, dan Junmyeon raja duyung kerajaan bawah laut aquaries. Sulay, BxB


Dihalaman belakang istana kerajaan titan yg sangat luas. Pemuda dengan baju kerajaan tengah di sibuk kan dengan kegiatanya mengusap punggung hingga wajah, seekor kuda berbulu putih lembut.

Sesekali gumaman merdu keluar dari belahan bibir plum sang pemuda kerajaan seiring usapan lembut yg ia daratkan diatas kepala sang kuda.

Tanganya terulur mengambil seikat jerami kering yg terletak diatas dipan kayu.

"Max, ayo makan ini kuda pintar." kata pemuda itu lembut, yg dibalas pekikan dari sang kuda sebelum melahap habis jerami yg pemuda itu sodorkan.

Pemuda itu tertawa senang. Ia usap pelan rambut yg menjuntai cantik dari atas kepala kuda, yg ia beri nama Maximus itu.

"Kau semakin pintar saja maxie.." katanya sambil memberi suapan kedua. "Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling ke desa jika kau mau, sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak keluar dari istana?, Benar bukan?" ucapnya lagi. Sang kuda hanya menjawab dengan bahasa kuda.

Cukup lama pemuda itu bercakap-cakap dengan kudanya sampai tak menyadari kedatangan orang lain yg kini tengah berada disampingnya.

"Pangeran" panggil orang itu.

Si pemuda yg dipanggil pangeran menghentikan kegiatanya, pemuda itu menepuk kilas tanganya yg sedikit kotor oleh jerami sebelum menoleh kesamping. Ia menemukan salah satu pelayan istana tengah berdiri dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" kata pangeran dengan nada lembutnya yg khas.

Pelayan itu memilin ujung baju yg tengah ia kenakan. "Ampun pangeran, karena keberadaan saya telah mengganggu waktu pangeran." balas pelayan itu takut-takut.

Pangeran hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa sungguh tidak keberatan. "Ada apa? Katakan."

"Yang mulia raja memanggil pangeran, beliau menyuruh pangeran yixing untuk ke aula kerajaan sekarang juga." terang si pelayan.

Pangeran yg bernama yixing itu mengangguk singkat. "Apa yg mulia sudah berada disana?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yang mulia beserta ratu azzura dan pangeran ares. Sudah menunggu anda pangeran."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Ucapnya. Sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan yixing beserta kuda putih nya.

"Tak biasanya baginda mengumpulakan kami.. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" gumam pangeran yixing yg kemudian beralih ke kuda gagah peliharaanya. "Maxie.. Habiskan makananmu. Aku akan segera kembali," Usapan lembut di wajah maximus rasakan sebelum sang tuan berlarian kecil masuk kedalam istana.

Didalam aula kerajaan, raja arthur yg merupakan ayah kandung dari pangeran yixing duduk dengan berwibawa diatas singgasananya. Disamping raja arthur terdapat sang ratu yg duduk dengan anggun disamping kiri raja, ratu azzura merupakan ibu tiri dari pangeran yixing, karena sang ratu pertama yg merupakan ibu dari pangeran yixing telah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan pangeran yixing.

Disamping ratu azzura, terdapat singgasana lain yg ditempati oleh pangeran ares. Putra dari ratu azzura. Pangeran kedua kerajaan titan lebih tepatnya adalah adik tiri pangeran yixing.

Pintu aula kerajaan terbuka dari arah luar diikuti pangeran yixing yg tengah berlarian kecil mendekati sang raja. Dengan baju kerajaan yg sedikit terlihat kucal akibat bermain dihalaman belakang, pangeran yixing menundukan kepala sekilas. Memberi hormat saat sudah berada didepan raja arthur.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan hamba yg mulia." ucap pangeran yixing sarat akan penyesalan.

"Kemarilah pangeran." tangan raja arthur menepuk sisi kosong disamping kananya. Singgasana pangeran yixing berada.

Dengan sedikit kikuk, karena merasa tidak pantas duduk disana, berhubung yixing merasa penampilanya saat ini benar-benar tidak pantas. Tetapi ia harus tetap menduduki singgasananya.

Keheningan melanda ke empat orang itu. Sebelum suara berat sang raja mengintrupsi.

"Apa kau tahu pangeran yixing. Kenapa kau kupanggil kemari?" ucap raja arthur.

Pangeran yixing mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu yg mulia." balas pangeran yixing.

"Ku dengar selama beberapa hari ini, kau tidak lagi mengikuti kelas pedangmu? Apa itu benar?" ucap raja arthur dengan nada tenang.

Pangeran yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia melirik kearah pangeran ares berada. Adik tirinya itu, kini tengah menyeringai sinis kearahnya.

Pangeran yixing menelan ludah gugup. "Itu semua benar ayah.." balasnya pasrah. Ia tidak mungkin akan berbohong pada ayahnya.

"Lalu apa yg kau lakukan saat membolos kelas pedangmu pangeran?" nada bicara raja arthur berubah lebih dingin dibanding sebelumya.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis pangeran yixing.

"Pangeran yixing membolos hanya untuk bersenang-senang yg mulia." Ratu azzura menimpali. "Salah satu pengawal kerajaan pernah melihat pangeran yixing berkeliaran diluar istana." lanjutnya datar.

Pangeran yixing membolakan matanya. "A.. Aku.."

Rahang raja arthur mengeras. "Apa kau sudah merasa setangguh itu pangeran yixing?" desis raja arthur sarat akan kemarahan.

Pangeran yixing hanya membuka tutup mulutnya. "T.. Tidak aku.. A.. Aku."

"Kau meninggalkan kelas pedangmu. Dan berkeliaran diluar istana? Apa kau sudah merasa hebat!" raja arthur meninggikan nada ucapanya.

Ratu azzura dan pangeran ares tersenyum menang melihat kejadian ini. Yixing hanya munundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sang raja.

"Pangeran ares" panggil raja arthur.

"Saya yg mulia."

"Aku ingin kau bertanding pedang dengan pangeran yixing. Lusa,"

Yixing ingin menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya setelah mendengar ucapan raja arthur. Bertanding pedang dengan pangeran ares? Itu sama saja dengan menghantarkan nyawa. Bagaimana tidak, pangeran ares sudah diangkat menjadi panglima perang kerajaan titan diusianya yg masih sangat muda. Sedangkan ia? Memegang pedang saja sudah takut kalau melukai dirinya sendiri. Itu benar-benar sangat tidak seimbang.

"Saya siap yg mulia. Ucapan anda adalah titah mutlak bagi saya." pangeran ares menyunggingkan seringai licik saat pandanganya bertubrukan dengan pangeran yixing.

Pangeran yixing tidak bisa menolak. Kini ia menyesal, andai saja waktu itu ia tidak sering melarikan diri saat latihan Pedang. Mungkin sekarang pangeran yixing tidak akan sepanik ini.

 **~My Lord, Merman~**

Semburat oranye terbentang indah menghiasi langit negri titan disore hari.

Deburan ombak menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi pangeran yg tengah dilanda dilema itu, pangeran berwajah bak seorang putri itu menatap kosong kearah lautan.

Pangeran yixing memang mempunyai tempat rahasia untuk menenangkan diri. Disinilah salah satunya, di dermaga kecil yg sudah tak berfungsi lagi, dekat batu besar yg berada tepat dibibir pantai. Tempat ini sangatlah tertutup yg dikelilingi oleh batuan besar. Hanya dirinyalah yg mengetahui lokasi ini.

Istana kerajaan titan memang berada dipinggir lautan. Jadi tidak heran jika negri titan adalah satu-satunya penyuplor ikan terbesar.

Cplung

Cplung

Bunyi krikil yg terlempar kedasar air menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat dirinya sedang merasa kesal.

"Menyebalkan."

Cplung

Pangeran yixing mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Setelah melemparkan krikil kecil, Sehingga pangeran muda itu tampak berkali-lipat terlihat lebih manis.

"Bertarung pedang dengan pangeran ares katanya?"

Cplung

"Apa ayah ingin aku mati muda!"

Cplung

Cplung

Cplung

Dengan berutal pangeran yixing menceburkan semua krikil yg berada digenggamanya kedalam air. Sehingga membuat ikan-ikan kecil yg berada dibawahnya berenang ketakutan.

"Pasti semua ini ide ibu azzura, nenek sihir itu yg menginginkan kematianku. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot membunuhku dengan tanganya sendiri." gerutu pangeran yixing, ia menatap keatas papan dermaga dan menemukan kerikil yg tadi ia bawa hanya tinggal satu. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, seharusnya tadi ia membawa lebih banyak kerikil.

"Huh, aku kehabisan bahan peledak." pangeran yixing mengambil kerikil kecil itu. Lalu bersiap melempar. "Ayo yiyi, kau itu hebat. Mari buat ledakan besar!." kata pangeran yixing bersemangat. Ia bersiap-siap melempar danㅡ syuuuut

DUARRRR

Ledakan besar benar-benar terjadi ditengah lautan. Pangeran yixing membolakan matanya, memang radiasi ledakan itu tak sampai ketempatnya berada. Tapi ia benar-benar sangat kaget. Pangeran yixing tak cukup bodoh jika menyimpulkan ledakan besar itu terjadi akibat lemparan kerikilnya. Tidak! Ada hal lain yg sepertinya terjadi didasar laut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, air laut kembali tenang. Tapi tidak dengan pangeran yixing, pemuda itu masih mencerna apa yg tengah ia saksikan beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa yg telah terjadi?" pangeran yixing berdiri dibibir dermaga. "Apa akan terjadi perang?" ucapnya bertanya-tanya. Pangeran yixing mulai takut. Ya, ia sangat takut apalagi jika terjadi perang antar kerajaan. Ia takut tidak bisa bersembunyi, lalu mati terbunuh oleh pihak musuh.

"Tidak!. . Tidak!"

"Itu hanya ledakan biasa, yg terjadi akibat alam. Tidak mungkin musuh. Mana mungkin musuh menyerang dari dasar laut? Gila." pangeran yixing bersiap-siap akan pergi dari tempat itu. "Yg jelas aku harus pergi. Disini mulai menakutkan."

Setelah berkata demikian, pangeran yixing melangkah meninggalkan dermaga.

Sementara itu.

Disisi paling dasar lautan. Tengah terjadi peperangan dahsyat antar kerajaan duyung. Raja kerajaan aquaries, mengepakkan ekor nya sehingga membuat gelombang besar didasar laut membuat sebagain musuh terlempar jauh oleh gelombang besar itu.

Melihat setengah rombonganya telah gugur, pemimpin kerajaan utara semakin bertambah geram. Mata tajamnya menatap sengit kerah raja aquaries yg berenang beberapa meter darinya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tanganya, sontak kilatan kilatan petir berwarna biru mulai bermunculan dari ujung-ujung jari tanganya.

ZRASHHHH

Kilatan itu merambat cepat kearah junmyeon, sang raja aquaries. Junmyeon berenang keatas dengan cepat menghindari kilatan petir yg hampir saja ingin mengenainya.

DUARRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi, saat kilatan petir sang penguasa utara mengenai batu karang yg berada dibelakang junmyeon. Batu itu kini sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"Kau akan kuhancurkan junmyeon!"

Mendengar ancaman dari musuhnya itu sontak membuat junmyeon lebih waspada.

"Coba saja" balas junmyeon. Ia mengepakan ekor nya tenang.

"Setelah menghancurkanmu. Aku akan merebut wilayah aquaries! Lalu memperbudak semua rakyatmu!"

Junmyeon mengepalkan tanganya. "Coba saja!" kata junmyeon geram. Lelah bermain-main. Raja kerajaan aquaries itu mengangkat trisula yg berada digenggamanya, mengarahkanya kearah sang penguasa utara.

"Kau terlalu sombong!"

Detik selanjutnya seluruh lautan menjadi redup. Kilatan kilatan petir hitam keluar dari ujung tombak junmyeon. Sang penguasa utara berdiri kaku menatap apa yg tersaji didepanya. Terlambat untuk melarikan diri.

Kilatan petir hitam junmyeon sudah melesat cepat menyambar tubuhnya.

DUARRR

Secepat kilat tubuh penguasa utara hancur berkeping-keping seiring ledakan besar yg terjadi. Bahkan ledakan dahsyat itu sampai menembus portal dunia bawah laut.

Junmyeon melindungi dirinya dengan portal pembatas. Ia menatap kehancuran musuhnya dengan wajah datar, sebelum merubah kembali keadaan bawah laut seperti sedia kala.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku." gumam junmyeon sinis.

Ekor berwarana perak junmyeon mengepak gagah. Tubuh terlampau kekarnya bergerak lincah menuju satu-satunya kerajaan terbesar bawah laut bagian selatan.

Kerajaan aquaries.

Dimana kerajaan besarnya berada, dan semua rakyat duyungnya.

 **Bersambung**..


End file.
